Fake Hearts Day
Fake Hearts Day is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-fifth of the game. It is the fifth that takes place at Historical Cresthill in New Cresthill. Plot On the way to Ian's costume party, Evan was fixing the fangs of his vampire costume. Upon arrival, he and the player ran into the body of a maid open in half. Evan thought it was part of the decoration until they met Ian, who passed out when he saw the scene. According to police records, the victim was identified as Heather Garcia, a former prostitute who, thanks to Priscilla's autopsy, was discovered to be pierced by a sharp weapon and then opened in half. They questioned Ian himself, disguised as a samurai, philanthropist and Smileex founder Gladys Doblas, disguised as a witch and, police officer Abaddon Dusk, disguised as a wendigo. Soon after, while they were going to see the security cameras, they found a werewolf and a harlequin tied to a burning tree imitating the Hanged Man Card. With the help of other guests, the werewolf and the harlequin were rescued, but both left in opposite directions without thanking. Then, the duo suspected video game developer Alleria Brown, disguised as a kraken and, Major of Police Gianluca Calvert, disguised as a pirate. They also discovered that Heather was harassing Abaddon in a vulgar way even though he told her that he was not interested from the start, as well as that Heather was not only Armin's ex-girlfriend but also responsible for the loss of Kará, which ruined Gladys' opportunity to be a grandmother and that her son was finally happy. Already in Ian's security office, Evan and the player found that the security cameras stopped working at the time of the murder but, before suspecting anything else, they distinguished Alleria on a screen manipulating the guillotine's replica with Armin unconscious beneath of the blade. Alleria wanted to decapitate Armin so she could take revenge for the death of her best friend since she still couldn't get over her. Besides, after the team rescued Armin, she said that she originally wanted to kill Heather, but someone did it before her. In addition, Ian was planning to help Heather become a refined citizen just as Henry Higgings did with Eliza Doolittle, but upon learning that she was Armin's ex-girlfriend, he decided to scrap the offer. Also, Gianluca wanted to arrest Heather because he thought she was a drug mule after he misheard a conversation between her and a guest disguised as Houdini. Finally, the team arrested Abaddon for the crime. Abaddon denied at all times having killed Heather but confessed when Evan told him that the damage was done and the team was already disappointed in him anyway. Abaddon confessed that after having rejected Heather for the third time, he went to take some punch but ran into someone dressed as Houdini tying ropes to the neck of two animatronics, one werewolf, and one harlequin. Believing it was weird, he decided to approach him, but suddenly, Heather intercepted him with the katana and threatened to kill him if he didn't sleep with her. In an act of self-defense, Abaddon took the handle of the katana, changed the direction of the blade and pierced Heather's chest, however, a feeling of resentment seized him and ended up splitting her in half. Judge Fraire decided to sentence him to ten years in prison but, Gianluca opposed and offered to pay Abaddon's bail, leaving everyone shocked. Post-trial, Selena decided to investigate more about the guest dressed as Houdini, finding a magician suitcase with a golden chalice with drops of a purple substance inside. Nicholas identified that the substance in question was wine but it had been mixed with a too concentrated dose of Vis, based on that, Selena inferred that Frederic was the guest dressed as Houdini and that they had to stop the toast before everyone was affected for the effects of the drug. Quickly, the team managed to get to the party just when Ian was about to finish speaking, so they could rescue all the guests. While in the party, Selena and the player found an Egyptian crook with a carved threat towards Frederic next to some coordinates, which the Chief wanted to check back in the station. Meanwhile, Rogelio wanted to help Xavier and Norbert to be at least on good terms. Around the guillotine, Rogelio found Xavier's costume with several pieces of paper in a pocket, which turned out to be a love letter in Chinese. After analyzing it, he felt more guilty for having been dating Israel without loving him while his friends suffered, especially with Gianluca threatening to arrest Norbert at any time and manipulate the system to make him look like a high-risk criminal. Wanting to do things right, he called both of them to talk about their true feelings and, after an awkward reunion, they both confessed that their separate time had proved difficult in many ways. Promising that they would see each other secretly while Gianluca remained in New Cresthill, they both decided to give themselves one more chance. A couple of days after the party, Rogelio told Mona and the player that the location of the coordinates matched those of the Romain Easthill Museum. However, before they could plan anything, Selena called the station asking for forgiveness for what she was going to do, ending the call with some background screams. Summary Victim *'Heather Garcia' (found with her body half-open at the costume party) Murder Weapon *'Samurai Katana' Killer *'Abaddon Dusk' Suspects :: Ian Butler :: Fashion Designer (Samurai) Profile: *The suspect watches samurai movies *The suspect uses charcoal toothpaste *The suspect drinks bloody maries :: Gladys Doblas :: Philanthropist (Witch) Profile: *The suspect watches samurai movies *The suspect uses charcoal toothpaste *The suspect drinks bloody maries Appearance: *The suspect is wearing red contact lenses :: Abaddon Dusk :: Police Officer (Wendigo) Profile: *The suspect watches samurai movies *The suspect uses charcoal toothpaste *The suspect drinks bloody maries Appearance: *The suspect's body is painted gray *The suspect is wearing red contact lenses :: Alleria Brown :: Video Game Developer (Kraken) Profile: *The suspect watches samurai movies *The suspect uses charcoal toothpaste *The suspect drinks bloody maries Appearance: *The suspect's body is painted gray :: Gianluca Calvert :: Major of Police (Pirate) Profile: *The suspect watches samurai movies *The suspect drinks bloody maries Appearance: *The suspect is wearing red contact lenses Quasi-Suspects :: Norbert Korrik :: Tattoo Artist (Harlequin) Killer's Profile *The killer watches samurai movies *The killer uses charcoal toothpaste *The killer drinks bloody maries *The killer's body is painted gray *The killer is wearing red contact lenses Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Voodoo Altar. (Clues: Victim's Body, Duster, Vending Machine) *Examine Vending Machine. (Result: Rolled Cake; New Suspect: Ian Butler) *Ask Ian Butler about Ms. Garcia's presence at his party. *Investigate Slime Pool. (Clues: Pumpkin Fondue, Bent Bullet) *Examine Pumpkin Fondue. (Result: Sapphire Necklace) *Examine Sapphire Necklace. (Result: Heirloom Necklace; New Suspect: Gladys Doblas) *Question Gladys Doblas about the bizarre place where her necklace was. *Examine Bent Bullet. (Result: Unknown Logo) *Examine Unknown Logo. (Result: Abaddon's Logo; New Suspect: Abaddon Dusk) *Speak to Abaddon Dusk *Examine Duster. (Result: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses charcoal toothpaste) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer watches samurai movies) *Move on to Chapter 2! (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Guillotine Replica. (Clues: Stramonium Bouquet, Garter Box, Bloody Katana) *Examine Stramonium Bouquet. (Result: Hair Clasp; New Suspect: Alleria Brown) *Confront Alleria Brown about sending toxic flowers to the victim. (Profile updated: Alleria uses charcoal toothpaste) *Examine Garter Box. (Result: Carved Dedication) *Question Abaddon Dusk about Heather’s intentions with him. (Profile updated: Abaddon watches samurai movies and uses charcoal toothpaste) *Examine Bloody Katana. (Result: Purple Crystals) *Analyze Purple Crystals. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks bloody maries) *Investigate Voodoo Statue. (Clues: Faded Sketchbook, Pirate Chest) *Examine Faded Sketchbook. (Result: Victim's Cartoon) *Ask Gladys Doblas the reason why she injured the victim with a rake. (Profile updated: Gladys watches samurai movies and drinks bloody maries) *Examine Pirate Chest. (Result: Plastic Pieces) *Examine Plastic Pieces. (Result: Fake ID; New Suspect: Gianluca Calvert) *Confront Gianluca Calvert about sneaking into the party with a fake identity. (Profile updated: Gianluca drinks bloody maries) *Move on to Chapter 3! (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Alleria Brown about handling Ian's guillotine. (Profile updated: Alleria watches samurai movies) *Investigate Marie Antoinette Dummy. (Clues: Costume Hanger, Snack Tray) *Examine Costume Hanger. (Result: Pygmalion Book) *Analyze Pygmalion Book. (12:00:00) *Question Ian Butler about trying to replicate Pygmalion with Heather. (Profiles updated: Ian watches samurai movies, uses charcoal toothpaste and drinks bloody maries, Gladys uses charcoal toothpaste, Alleria drinks bloody maries) *Examine Snack Tray. (Result: Handcuffs) *Ask Gianluca why he wanted to arrest Heather. (Profiles updated: Gianluca watches samurai movies, Abaddon drinks bloody maries) *Investigate Decorated Ladder. (Clues: Broken Saya, Pool Floaties) *Examine Broken Saya. (Result: Gray Substance) *Analyze Gray Substance. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer's body is painted gray) *Examine Pool Floaties. (Result: Piece of Intestine) *Analyze Piece of Intestine. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer is wearing red contact lenses) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Like a Box of Chocolates (5/6)! (1 star) Like a Box of Chocolates (5/6) *Investigate Slime Pool. (Clue: Magician Suitcase) *Examine Magician Suitcase. (Result: Golden Chalice) *Examine Golden Chalice. (Result: Purple Substance) *Analyze Purple Substance. (10:00:00) *Prevent Ian Butler from making his toast with the contaminated wine by Frederic. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Voodoo Altar. (Clue: Spider Nest) *Examine Spider Nest. (Result: Egyptian Crook) *Examine Egyptian Crook. (Result: Coordinates) *Investigate Guillotine Replica. (Result: Werewolf Costume) *Examine Werewolf Costume. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Love Letter) *Analyze Love Letter. (08:00:00; Reward: Werewolf Ears) *Help Norbert and Xavier to rekindle their relationship. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Historical Cresthill